The Undertaker (Wrestler)
Mark William Calaway (born March 24, 1965)4[unreliable source?] is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name The Undertaker. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), currently wrestling on the SmackDown brand, but is currently inactive due to an injury. Mark Calaway began his wrestling career with World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) in 1984. He joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as "Mean" Mark Callous in 1989. When WCW did not renew Calaway's contract in 1990, he joined the World Wrestling Federation (which later became World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002) as The Undertaker in November of that year and has remained with that company ever since. The Undertaker has two contrasting gimmicks: "the Deadman", an undead occult like figure, and "the American Bad Ass", a biker. The specialty matches connected to The Undertaker are the Casket match, the Buried Alive match, the notorious Hell in a Cell, and the Last Ride match. The Undertaker's kayfabe half-brother is Kane, whom he has teamed up with as the Brothers of Destruction. Glenn Jacobs (Kane) and Mark Calaway (Undertaker) are not related in real life, but they have trained together for a number of years and are very close friends in real life. The Undertaker is undefeated at WrestleMania with an 18–0 record, which is the single longest undefeated Wrestlemania streak in WWE history. Calaway is an eight-time world champion: a four-time WWF/E Champion and three-time World Heavyweight Champion as The Undertaker, and a one-time USWA Unified World Heavyweight Champion as Master of Pain. The Undertaker is also a one-time WWF Hardcore champion, and a seven-time world tag team champion: a six-time WWF World Tag Team Champion, and one-time WCW World Tag Team Champion. The Undertaker was the winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble and became the first man to win the Rumble at number 30. He has been named by WWE as the greatest big man of all time. In The Machinima, The Undertaker Did The Un-Thinkable To Everybody In The Industry, As Assisted By Andrea Silva, The Undertaker Attempted To Threaten Professor Araragi, Samus, Hatsune Miku, And Many Others. In His Records, He Tombstoned Hatsune Miku, Hurting A Scriptmaster Would Be A Example Of Offense And Attack. And He Killed Samus On The Concrete Floor With No Protection And Killed Her, Helding A Funeral For Samus, Sailor Saturn And Her Second Commentator Would Be The Savior Of Samus Aran Of Her Rights. And They Highly Respect it. After Being Rumored Kane Has Will Holding A Funeral For Friday Night Smackdown In Turtle Beach West California For The Triumph From WWE Bragging Rights, And On Saturday, The Only Person Won't Be Celebrating The WWE Tailgate Party Is The Undertaker Himself, It Is Said That He Can Go With 3 Days Without Food Or Water. (died October 29, 2010). He Also Appeared In WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011 Where You Have To Defeat His Wrestlemania Streak That Is Near Impossible. Although Sinister, He Was Able To Send Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, The Scout, The Sniper, The Heavy, The Demoman, The Spy, The Pyro, The Pilot, The Engineer, The Medic, Tobi Uchiha, B' Sparileda, And The Mirage Master Deuce-X Into His Paranormal Dimmension In The Time That He Would Rule WWE. In Fact The Undertaker Also Made Some Radio Waves Into His Laugh In A Handicap Match Against The Big Show And Mark Henry (Orochimaru). If You Beat Them To Late, The Undertaker Would Swallow You Like A Possession Of Buu And Gohan. Glenn Jacobs (Kane) Requires You To Get The Urn From Stephanie The Female General Manager. After The Urn Is Obtained, You Must Obtain The Glowing Ghosts Called "Souls" In Order To Get These Past Undertaker Opponents, You Must Defeat Jake Roberts, Jimmy Snuka, Midnight Rage (Divas Only), Jung Lao Hibirame, Madara Uchiha, Ricky Steamboat, And Sabu To Get Them As Unlockables. The Undertaker Also Has His Own Arena That Is Only Unlocked After Defeating His Streak, The Streak Itself, Is Not Easy To Break. Career The Undertaker Has A Complete History Of Career Before He Was The Phenom, He Appeared As One The First Scriptmasters In Old Machinima's Past. He Also Became A Group Known As The Espadas, A Group Lead By Aizen That He Would Soon Actually Rule A Dimmension. Undertaker Has Druids That Helped Him Trained Him And D' Lo Lion Traning Den. Only Owned By D' Lo Brown, Undertaker Only Paid A Daily Rent Of $6.50﻿ To Be Trained For 24 Hours, But After 50 Hours He Was Charged $24.70 Of Phenom Training. And A Final Of 75 Hours Costed Him More Than $68.30 Of Phenom Training. He Was Tired, He Wanted Rest, He Wanted To Return Home To Kane To Learn His Lion Way. And After A Few Years Have Passed, The Undertaker Was Able To Defeat Shawn Michaels At Wrestlemania XXVI.